


Sans's Experiment

by ChocoJoker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoJoker/pseuds/ChocoJoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Chara is fighting Sans, Frisk takes control for a bit and chooses mercy. Sans chooses not to kill Frisk, but to instead bring her to Alphys's lab to see if he can save Frisk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short. The next chapter will be longer though. I have the story planned out in my head already.

Chara giggled as she staggered in front of Sans. "Is that all, Comedian?"

Sans kept his grin in place, and just shrugged. "You never give up, do you?"

The girl twirled the knife in her hand, and inspected the dust on her hands. "Neither did your brother." She giggled as she lunched at Sans again. The comedian dodged for what must have been the 10th time already. He used to keep count, but as the timeline continued to reset their battle, he lost count. Sans could feel himself growing exhausted.

“Ugh… That being said… You, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?... Listen. Friendship… It’s really great, right? Let’s quit fighting.” Sans said with his usual smile in place.

Chara was surprised by this. This gave Frisk the chance to take control and choose to stop fighting Sans. Sans smiled “... You’re sparing me? Finally. Buddy. Pal. I know how hard it must be… To make that choice. To go back on everything you’ve worked up to. I want you to know… I won’t let it go to waste… C’mere pal.” At that, Frisk smiled as tears began streaming down her face, and ran to hug Sans. Sans could feel her relaxing in his arms, as he smiled. “Frisk?” Frisk sniffed and nodded into his hoodie. “Don’t worry kid, I’ll help you”, whispered the comedian as he hit the her in the back of her head with a bone. Almost immediately, the human laid limp in his arms.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I teleported Frisk to the lab, and began strapping her on to a table. At any moment, Chara could gain control of Frisk’s body again. It was eerily quiet with everyone dead in the Underground. Teleporting back and forth between my secret lab, and Alphys’s lab, I finally moved everything over. The exhaustion was catching up to me, as I could feel my eyes closing more and more. Checking to make sure Frisk was securely strapped to the table, I laid down on the couch next to her, and let myself drift off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer, sorry. I have something due soon. So for now, I hope this is enjoyable.

Chara groggily opened her eyes, and looked around. Noticing that she was now restrained, despite being close enough to kill the comedian. She glared at him for restraining her, and she inwardly screamed at Frisk for being stupid enough to let Sans capture them. Frisk didn’t respond. ‘What’s wrong partner? Isn’t this what you wanted? To be treated like a filthy lab rat?’

‘No…’ Frisk murmured back, barely audible. Chara sighed and tried pulling on the restraints. 

‘Just think. We could have had him on this table if you had knocked him out first!’ Chara yelled in her head.

‘You wouldn’t have let him live…’

‘But we wouldn’t be tied to this stupid table, now would we?’

Sans began to stretch as he started waking up. Frisk’s eyes quickly changed from red to brown. “Sans? Sans! Are you ok?”

Sans yawned and scratched the back of his head as he slowly sat up on the couch. “Morning, kid… Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired. I might have a femur though.”

Frisk smiled to herself, and giggled a bit. Sans stood up and began starting up some machines as he put on his lab coat. “Sans…?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“What are you going to do…?”

“Try to help you. We’re going to get that psycho out of your head.” Sans mumbled as he put a needle into Frisk’s arm. Frisk whimpered and shut her eyes as Sans continued with some more needles.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Frisk awoke on the table suddenly, and looked around in panic. “Calm down kid.” Sans whispered as he smiled tiredly down at Frisk. “Do me a favor and count to 10, ok?”

“10… 9…” Sans quickly injected some sort of blue shot into Frisk. Frisk screamed in pain, and began violently yanking at the restraints. He quickly held her down as she screamed and cried. After about 5 minutes, Frisk had finally calmed down, and grew quiet.

‘Filthy lab rat.’ Chara’s words repeated in her head, but Frisk quickly dismissed them. Thinking about how Sans was only doing this to try and help her.

“...isk… Frisk? Hey, kid...” Sans shook her again, and Frisk stared at Sans in surprised.

“Hey Sans….”

“You ok, kid?”

“As good as I can be…” Sans opened his mouth to reply, but stopped himself. “Sans..?” Grabbing his notes, he began to write something down. “Sans?” Sans pulled out a camera and took a picture of Frisk. “SANS?!”

“Uh… Yeah kid?”

“WHAT’S HAPPENED?!”

“Oh nothing too serious….”

“Then let me see…” Sans looked hesitantly off to the side. “Sans…” Frisk pleaded. The skeleton sighed and picked up a mirror to show Frisk. She had one eye that was blue, and one eye that was red. “What was in that shot?


End file.
